fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna the Merchant/Script
Paralogue 4: Anna the Merchant Opening *'Merchant:' Oh, that poor girl... *'Chrom:' What's wrong? *'Merchant:' Oh! Sirs, please! Help her! A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits! *'Chrom:' We're on our way. After set-up If Paralogue 2 has been completed *'Vincent:' You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today! *'Anna:' Oh, dear. Have we met? *'Vincent:' Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land! *'Anna:' Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half. If Paralogue 2 has not been completed *'Vincent:' What terrible luck for you to wander by today... Oh, but unlucky girls still sell! In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Victor a fine home! *'Anna:' Careful, love. Prices aren't the only thing I can cut in half. Chrom and Anna *'Anna:' Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued? *'Chrom:' Well, that was the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine. Can you still fight? *'Anna:' I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure. Or locks, for that matter. *'Chrom:' A thief, is it? *'Anna:' Locksmith, thank you very much! But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like there bandits have quite the hoard built up. *'Chrom:' ...Huh. Well then, I think we're in business. If Anna is defeated before recruitment * Anna: '''Ugh. Well, that was careless... Sorry, friends. Looks like I've got to close up shop for the day. Attacking Vincent * '''Vincent: You stand no chance. I'm a conqueror by name and a conqueror by nature! Defeating Vincent * Vincent: I... I see your face, Victor... No... No, wait... That's me... After Battle If Paralogue 2 has been completed *'Anna:' Thanks for your help. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. *'Chrom:' Yes, I remember you. *'Anna:' Oh? ...Mmm, I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank. *'Chrom:' Huh? Oh, then I must be... I'm sorry. I thought you... Wait, what am I saying? I KNOW we helped you. I'm sure of it! *'Anna:' Oh! Hee hee! You must have met one of my sisters. *'Chrom:' Sisters? Gods, you look identical. *'Anna:' Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants. *'Chrom:' ...With the same name? *'Anna:' Yes, actually. That's part of the secret! *'Chrom:' Your family gatherings must be chaotic. *'Anna:' True, but aren't everyone's? Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping TWO of us. So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow—I guarantee it! If Paralogue 2 has not been completed *'Anna:' Thanks for your help. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. *'Chrom:' The roads are dangerous these days, Anna. Be careful on your travels. *'Anna:' Well, it's far less dangerous having people like you around. What do you think? Fancy taking me with you? *'Chrom:' You're probably safer on your own. We're marching into a war... *'Anna:' Well, at least I won't be bored! Besides, I can be very useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow—I guarantee it! If Anna was defeated *'Frederick:' The bandits have been dispatched, milord. It appears the peddler woman was injured and fled. *'Chrom:' As would any sane person. Perhaps our paths will cross again. For now, we'd best return to our own task. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Game Script